The key to my heart
by RosePhoenix
Summary: The door swung open as though it hadn't been locked...(takes place in the fifth book)
1. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The Harry Potter series is written by JK Rowling. I claim all rights to characters of my creation including but not limited to Sophia and David.

A/N I started this fic along time ago, but was never really satisfied with it so I've gone back and started from scratch. It has the same basic plot, but I feel the writing's better now. Please Review.

A tall woman dressed in dark slacks and a leather biker jacket stood outside of the headquarters of the underground organization known as **The Order Of The Phoenix. **Her pale blond hair was pulled back in a chic ponytail, and she was fiddling with two antique brass keys hung around her neck.

Taking a deep breath she pulled a slender wooden object from somewhere under her jacket, and tapped it door that looked unobtrusive next to the other shabby buildings. The door swung open as though it hadn't been locked...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia Black had recently transfered from America to the British branch of the Department of Mysteries so her first instinct when she found herself face to face with another wand was to get out of the line of fire. She threw herself against the wall and prepared to battle only to realize she was pointing her wand at one of the greatest wizards of all time.

"Albus," she sighed wearily.

"Sophia," he nodded.

Sophia's gaze was drawn to something over the older wizard's shoulder. Kreacher?

The ancient house elf's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"The traitor's mud-blood wife," he spat. Then a gleeful look lit up in his face, "Would you like to watch him die?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia entered the fray with the cold precision of a trained soldier. This lasted right up until she saw Sirius. He was dueling with... Was that Bellatrix Lestrange?" Without realizing it she froze in place. Everything began to move in slow motion. Sirius's eyes met hers over Bellatrix's head. She saw his shock as he recognized her.

Horror jolted her back into reality. Bellatrix had taken full advantage of her opponent's inattention.

"Impedimenta!" Sophia yelled. Not the veil, not that damned veil, her mind screamed. It was a simple spell, but an effective one. Sirius hit the ground just before the curtain. Bellatrix turned toward the sound only to find herself flat on her back unable to move.

Even as her jinx hit the dark witch Sophia was running, ducked low, and firing off spells as she went. Dumbledore soon appeared at her side.

"Is he alive?" the headmaster asked standing guard as the blond witch dropped to her knees.

"Unconscious," she answered, "It wasn't Avada. I'll take him to OTP. Send a healer as soon as you can."

The last thing she saw before she disapparated was Harry running after a now recovered Bellatrix.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later Sophia had managed to settle Sirius into an upstairs bedroom.

"You know I'm horrible at healing spells," she grumbled as she tucked the blanket up to his chin. Reaching behind her she grabbed the single wooden chair in the room and sat in it.

"15 years," she sighed to the unconscious man before her, "15 years and I still can't forget about you. Probably because she looks so much like you. Acts like you sometimes too. She'll be fourteen in a few months..." Sophia's voice trailed off.

It wasn't long before she felt the presence of another mind. Wand held aloft she peered cautiously into the hallway. A middle-aged man with graying hair was just turning the corner.

"Dumbledore sent me," he said slowing his step.

"I know," she said keeping her wand in hand, but opening the door the rest of the way.

"My name's David," he said as he went to the bed. With a flick of his wand the lamps on the wall flared to life, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He was hit with a spell that acts like a wrecking ball. Crushes your chest. If he'd been standing up against anything it could have killed him. As it is there's some bruising, possibly broken ribs."

"What caused his loss of consciousness?"

"He may have hit his head when he hit ground. I used impedimenta to stop him mid-air."

"Well, I don't think any of the ribs are actually cracked, and I see no evidence of a major head injury. There's not much more I can do until he wakes up."

"There's a room down the hall if you'd like to use it. You look tired."

"I've just apparated from Africa."

"Africa?"

"My wife works with Doctors Without Borders. She's a muggle."

"Why did Dumbledore send for someone from so far away?"

"I haven't been in Britian since a few years after Vol... You Know Who's ...

"No, say Voldemort."

"I haven't been in Britain since a few years after Voldemort's demise. The Ministry won't start asking questions if I disappear for a few hours."

"The room's the second on the left. The bedding is fresh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Remus Lupin knew Harry was going to be all right he made his way to headquarters. He found Sophia with her arms wrapped around herself staring at the far wall although he imagined she wasn't really looking at it.

Sophia was well aware he'd entered the room. Lupin knew it too.

"How is he?"

"Alive," Sophia sighed.

"I don't think I've been quite that scared since he and James were captured."

"He was never really the same after that was he?"

"Sirius or James?"

"Both I guess, but I meant Sirius. Oh, he pretended, but he wasn't."

"You know I'm so sorry right?"

"Remus we've been over this a million times since that night. I understand why you doubted me, I understand why you doubted him."

"You didn't at first."

"Yeah well, I'm a vindictive bitch."

"Sometimes," he admitted softly.

"Why didn't he come looking for me?"

"It was too risky. He wouldn't really talk about it. In his eyes he failed all of us I think. How did you find out where he was?"

"Tonks finally took pity on me. I know Dumbledore said he couldn't risk me coming here, but I guess the rebel in me is still in there somewhere."

"Does Truth know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell Sirius first. I don't want to get her hopes up. Thank-you, by the way."

"For what?"

"You haven't told anybody. Not even Dumbledore."

"I think he might know anyway, but nobody else does. You left before you started to show."

"I felt so betrayed, so angry."

"There was nothing any of us could do."

"Don't placate me Moony. I ran. I ran like a scared little girl."

"You went to Dumbledore. You showed him."

"Wasn't enough was it? I should have stayed, fought, Barty Crouch lost popularity. I could have pushed for a trial."

"Truth would have been ostracized. In Alaska not very many people know who she is."

"Actually they do now."

"What happened?"

"One of her teachers made a comment a few months ago. She got up in his face and told him to go straight to hell."

"She did not."

"Don't sound so shocked. We both know she's far too much like her mother. She showed me in the pensive."

Flashback:

A slender girl of thirteen was walking in a courtyard with a group of her friends laughing. Her dark black hair was cut short and spiked. She wore a heavy camouflage coat. There was a thick layer of snow on the ground. It was their day to visit the only fully wizard village in the area. To get there one concession had been made to muggle customs. 4x4's were required to traverse the dirt roads. This would be the last visit of the term. After that the snows would get too heavy, and all students would be confined to the grounds.

Two teachers were standing at the gates having a whispered conversation. One of them was new. A temporary sub until the regular potions master had recovered. One of the first years had shattered their cauldron and Proffesor Jenna Jankins had only just managed to get the student out of the way their flying potion. Unfortunately she'd been burned badly.

"See her," one of the teachers whispered.

"What about her?" the substitute teacher asked, "trouble maker?"

"Sirius Black's daughter. You know that British wizard who escaped from prison."

"You mean the one that was all over the news a few years back?"

"The same one."

"What if he comes looking for her?"

"Rumor has it he doesn't know. She was born after he went to Azkaban. Watch out for her. Hangs with a scary crowd. Black lipstick and piercings. Probably going to end up just like her father."

The girl and her friends (who weren't all wearing black lipstick, or had piercings) had stopped close enough to listen. They were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Is it true Truth?" one of them whispered. Truth ignored her. Instead she stalked toward the teacher.

"You don't know anything about me or my father," she growled. The teacher had the grace to look a little embarrassed, "My father is innocent, and if those pompous jackass's who call themselves the Ministry of Magic took the time to pull their head's out they'd know it too."

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady," the teacher bristled.

"Go to hell."

End Flashback.

"Wow," Remus blinked. Sophia hadn't merely told him. She'd shown him. Sophia's greatest talent lied in the mind, "I would have never thought she would have stood up like that. She always seemed bitter she didn't have a father."

"She is, even if she says she doesn't care anymore, but she's got a lot of pride, and a lot of loyalty."

"Definitely her father's daughter."

"She's really grown up since you left America for that Hogwart's job Remus, but I worry about her sometimes."

"You were punk too, a little gothic even. You turned out all right."

"I wasn't talking about her fashion sense, and do you remember what we were like? Especially me? I was practically a Slytherin even if I was in Ravenclaw. You all hated me with a passion for the longest time."

"We were definitely surprised when we found you and Sirius in that broom closet. Then James realized you were friends with Lily."

"I swear that girl would have befriended a dementor if it gave her a chance," Sophia shook her head.

"I miss her everyday."

"Me too," Sophia smiled sadly, "Here have a seat." She conjured an easy chair out of thin air.

"Thanks."

"He'll probably have a heart attack when he sees me."

"If I recall correctly it's a little too late for that. He saw you at the Ministry."

"I was what distracted him. If he'd passed behind that curtain... It's the veil to the afterlife Remus."

"Well he didn't."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Is he sane?" Sophia asked out of the blue

"Was he ever?" Remus attempted to joke.

"Re-mus. He spent twelve years in Azkaban."

"I don't know Soph, I just don't know."

A/N So what's the verdict? Worth continuing?


	2. My Dear Rebel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The Harry Potter series is written by J.K. Rowling. I claim all rights to characters of my creation including but not limited to Sophia and Truth.

A/N This is my first Harry Potter fic. What do you think?

Dumbledore entered Grimauld Place with a heavy heart. So now the boy knew. The one bright spot in this was that Harry hadn't lost another member of his family.

He found the healer sleeping in one room and moved further down the hallway.

Sirius lay on the bed the only evidence he was alive being the slight rise and fall of his chest. Remus was snoring softly in an easy chair. Sophia sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

"Hello Dumbledore," she said her eyes blinking open. Albus watched as lines reasserted themselves, as the guarded look she almost always wore reappeared.

"Meditating?" he questioned as they quietly slipped from the room.

"Yes."

"Sirius?"

"Just waiting for him to wake up."

"And the healer?"

"He looked tired."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked when they reached the kitchens.

"Look, I had to see for myself."

"I've made several mistakes this past year. One of them was not telling you where your husband was."

"You told Harry didn't you?"

"Yes," he replied wearily as he sank into a chair.

"It had to be done."

"I'm well aware of that. Have you ever considered teaching?"

"What?" Sophia frowned at the question that came out of left field.

"I'm considering a class on Occlumency."

"A lot of parents won't like that."

"Oh, I only intend to offer it to those with full parental approval."

"I thought you said I served you better at the Department of Mysteries."

"I thought perhaps you might want to be closer to Truth."

"So you know. And what do you mean closer?"

"I've checked in on you once or twice, and I thought you were aware she'd requested a transfer to Hogwarts."

"She what?"

"I received it several days ago. Usually we don't consider transfers, but she's a very gifted young lady."

"You can't tell Sirius. Not yet."

"It's not my place, but I dearly hope you will tell him."

"I will. Just not yet."

"So are you interested in the job my dear rebel?"

"Why did you always insist on calling me that?"

"Because it is what you are."

"Not for a long time."

"I think not, but that is not the subject at hand."

"First, I have to have a very long talk with _my _dear rebel."


	3. Stubborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I claim all rights to characters of my creation including but not limited to Sophia, Truth, Rose, and Jane.

A/N No reviews yet. Please let me know what you think if anybody is actually reading this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Alaska Truth sat on her bed, acceptance letter in hand.

"And just when are you planning to tell your mother?" asked a slightly heavy girl with hair almost the same shade as the Weasleys.

"I told you she'll be fine with it. With her in England now it's perfect."

"That's not why you really want to leave."

"Rose," another girl, this one with curly blond hair, chastised."

"What?"

"I'm just tired of everybody looking at me like I'm going to attack them any second," Truth frowned darkly.

"Not everybody does, and you do egg them on sometimes."

"Oh, so you're on their side now?"

"Truth," Rose sighed, "My loyalty is with you guys and you know it. I'm just being objective. It's my job."

"How is it your job, chica?" Truth questioned.

"You're the anarchist, Jane's the punk with a disregard for authority who's a soccer mom at heart, and I'm the blunt, brainy one. Who for some odd reason you guys have decided to put up with despite my constant nagging and rambling."

"Soccer mom!" Jane objected.

"Okay, punk with a heart of gold. Happier now?"

"A little."

"You guy'll be fine," Truth shook her head.

"Personally I just wish I could come with you," Rose said in a breezy tone, "It is one of the most respected schools in the world."

Then the red-head smiled and launched herself at an unsuspecting Truth. The dark-haired witch hit the bed with a small oomph. "I'm gonna miss you kitty."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Truth replied, "but that requires being able to breathe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia strolled through the halls of her daughters school still not sure how do handle this recent development. Exceptance to Hogwarts wasn't something to be sneezed at, but if her daughter thought the children here were bad...

She entered the common room that was drastically different from Hogwarts. It was small, much like a college dormitory, with contemporary furniture with only the lack of any electric lights or devices indicating it wasn't a muggle dwelling.

"Mom," Truth stood from her spot on the bed not looking the slightest bit guilty. She noticed that Rose's smile was somewhat strained, and Jane was hiding a smirk.

"I've just had the most interesting conversation with a lovely old man named Albus Dumbledore," Sophia leaned against the door frame of the bedroom, "Any idea what we talked about?"

"I didn't want to tell you before I was sure," Truth shrugged.

"You mean you wanted it to be harder for me to say no." Sophia replied, "What you never seem to consider is that you can't fool me. Even if I don't just read your mind, your my child, and you think like me."

"You promised me you wouldn't read my mind without my permission!"

"And I won't, but you make it very hard to trust you when you don't tell me things."

"You don't have to let me go! You can just say no. It's not like I lied to you."

"We are not going to fight in front of your friends unless you are determined to provoke me, so I'm going to give you ten seconds to lose that tone of voice."

Truth raised an eyebrow and her mother smiled. They hugged and laughed.

"It's going to be twice as bad as Hogwarts."

"I know mom."

"Then why?"

"I've just got this feeling."

"You want to meet your father don't you?"

"I don't need a father. I have you," Truth replied defiantly. Sophia saw Rose and Jane exchange knowing looks.

"He did not leave us out of choice. Do you understand me?" she said returning her gaze to her daughter.

"He doesn't even know I exist."

"It's okay for you to be angry at me too."

"I'm not angry mom, not anymore. I'm just sad," she sighed and then looked behind her seeming to realize her friends were still there. Both girls stood. Rose gave her a small hug as they left the room. Jane gave her a smile and a nod.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophia re-entered the Black residence several hours later after eating lunch with Truth and speaking with the administrators about her transfer. She was a pushover and she knew it. She'd just never been able to master the "traditional" mother/daughter role.

Her hand started to go to the keys around her neck, but she stopped herself. There would be no fidgeting. There would be no crying. Sophia Black hadn't cried in a very long time, and she wasn't about to turn into a blubbering idiot now.

That said she was absolutely terrified. There was only one person she opened her heart for anymore. Now, there was another who could crumble all her walls without even trying.

Would he hate her? Would he understand why she couldn't tell him? The night Voldemort had met his downfall had been the night she'd found out she was really with child.

She got to see him just once before they took him to Azkaban. While Dumbledore argued for a trial she had snuck into his cell. He'd been absolutely mad. The picture she'd retrieved from his mind had been jumbled. In his eyes it was all his fault, but she would never believe he would do that. If there was one person in the world he never would have betrayed it was James Potter.

"He's awake," a soft voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Is he all right?"

"Absolutely fine," Remus smiled, "Although he doesn't know whether to commend Harry for his bravery or throttle him for his stupidity."

"The two often coincide," she replied, "Does he remember?"

"Yes."

"Will you ask him if he wants to speak with me?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I'll be in the kitchen. If he wants to come down he can."

Remus shook his head as she disappeared from sight. Sirius and Sophia were two of the most stubborn people he had ever met.


End file.
